


Max Rebo gets turnt on caffeine and gets a boyfriend

by CertifiedPissWizard



Series: Max Rebo, his friends, his space boyfriend, and his ex-jedi son [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, also because i love found family., but i was caught up in the euphoria of, i literally wrote this because max rebo deserves love, i meant to put more of my ocs in, max rebo getting a boyfriend and loving his son, this post was made by i go wild on caffein gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: So maybe he ended up going on a bit of a caff bender, because stars know his species didn’t have any sort of tolerance for caffeine. He wrote three songs, didn’t sleep for four days, and when he crashed it was while rambling to this armored stranger about how much he loves his son and his son is just so smart and did you know that his son is doing so great in his business modules and his son is doing a wonderful job learning the red ball organ and he’s just the light of Max’s life. Then Max started crying and subsequently passed out. Needless to say, mistakes were made.Or: in which max rebo makes mistakes, but starting a long distance relationship is definitely not one of those
Relationships: Max Rebo/Jaster Mereel
Series: Max Rebo, his friends, his space boyfriend, and his ex-jedi son [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914859
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	Max Rebo gets turnt on caffeine and gets a boyfriend

Max never really liked being away from Obi-Wan, but it’s not like he could keep by his kid all the time- he did travel a lot. Besides, Lena and Lex need time with their communal son. So did Shaan although ze would never admit Obi-Wan was also zir son. Still, they all loved Shaan despite how dense ze could sometimes be. Honestly, it was more than just being away from his son that he doesn’t like. He didn’t like being away from this family that came together to take care of Obi-Wan. It was definitely nice, having a family. He still had to leave sometimes, though- maybe with Obi-Wan, maybe without. After all, they did kind of kidnap a kid, although it wasn’t like his jedi teacher/parent deserved him, but still, it wasn’t like they could just leave him in one place for too long.

None of that changed the fact that he just missed his son. He kept finding himself waiting to hear Obi-Wan ask some sort of question about what he was doing to get that sound out of his organ now. He kept on, though. He didn’t have much of a choice. He signed up to go on a tour, and by that he meant that Lex signed him up to go on tour because, “Maxie. Sweetie. The doting father thing suits you. You’re still Max Rebo, though. You like playing shows and going on tour. It’s in your blood.” He hated how she wasn’t wrong. He also hated not being near his kid. 

So maybe he ended up going on a bit of a caff bender, because stars know his species didn’t have any sort of tolerance for caffeine. He wrote three songs, didn’t sleep for four days, and when he crashed it was while rambling to this armored stranger about how much he loves his son and his son is just so smart and did you know that his son is doing so great in his business modules and his son is doing a wonderful job learning the red ball organ and he’s just the light of Max’s life. Then Max started crying and subsequently passed out. Needless to say, mistakes were made.

Of course, when he woke up, it was to the smell of what seemed to be some sort of curry. A while after he sat up, the stranger noticed him and remarked, “Honestly, given how out of it you were I’m surprised you woke up this quickly.”

“Sorry. It’s- I shouldn’t have done that. It’s just been weird being away from my son this long.” He felt remarkably sheepish. He fell into the famous musician stereotype so easily, and he did it because he simply couldn’t handle missing his son. Now, he was imposing on a stranger- a stranger who took off his helmet and smiled slightly at Max- a stranger who was quite handsome for a human, if Max said so himself.

“It’s alright. It can be hard being away from your kids. Believe me. I would know.” Max took a minute to process this, and then he put the helmet together with all of it. If asked to, he would have taken a wild guess that the stranger was Mandalorian. “Jaster Mereel.” Max knew that name- he was the Mand’alor before cedeing the position to his son a few years before Max adopted Obi-Wan. 

“Max Rebo. What’re you making?” So maybe, just maybe, he was trying to distract from the fact that he may have sobbed into the ex-Manda’lor’s beskargam. He also may have been trying to distract from the blush on his face that he wasn’t sure humans would be able to detect of not. He’d never been great at remembering what colors they could and couldn’t see. 

Jaster said something about how he was making curry, like Max had guessed, and then he started asking some questions about Obi-Wan. He also started sharing some about his own children. Arla, his daughter, was getting married soon to a lovely Mandalorian from Clan Kryze. Jango, his son, was doing a wonderful job taking care of their people. He found jobs and homes for them, and Jaster was just very proud of all the work he was doing. Max listened intently, and when the Mandalorian curry was done cooking, he greatly enjoyed eating it with Jaster. 

He actually spent a lot of time with Jaster, the month he was on the same planet with him. He did shows, and he spent time with his new friend. They spoke about their children and their youths and some of the stranger beings they’d met. It was nice, having a friend. Of course, when the month passed, he had to leave, but they traded comm codes. 

They ended up talking regularly while Max was on tour, and they continued that when Max got home to his son. Max couldn’t help but wonder if this was what falling in love felt like, loving so dearly to talk to this one person, being so terribly blessed by their presence in your life, wanting to find a way to kiss them even though your species have incompatible mouths for kissing. Jaster was the one who ended up bringing up the idea of courting. It actually happened right before Max had been thinking of bringing it up. He said yes, of course, completely forgetting the fact that Obi-Wan, Lex, Lena, and Shaan were remarkably likely to try and threaten Jaster. He also forgot about how the odds of that were even higher given he’d never let on about his growing emotional attachment to his good friend and now significant other. 

Still, even when he realized it, it was an issue for later. There was a surprise party thrown because finally after years of irksome yearning (at least according to Shaan, the bastard) Max had finally gotten himself a boyfriend. Even more importantly that the fact that he got to take part in a party with his family that he ended up finding, after two years of being his son, Obi-Wan looked at him and called him Dad. He may have cried in response, while hugging his boy. Everything was perfect.


End file.
